The Adventures of Sophie
The Adventures of Sophie (simply known also as Sophie in Europe; later renamed Sophie Forever for the fifth and final season) is an upcoming American-Canadian-British-Belgian animated musical fantasy-dramedy television series produced by Dupuis Audiovisuel and Mercury Filmworks, follows the adventures of Sophie Karamazout, a young black-haired, pig-tailed girl, who is the daughter of the inventor, Mr. Karamazout, and goes on the most magical adventures in the late 19th century Belgium. It is based on the Belgian comic series created by Belgian cartoonist Jidehem (who died in 2017). First airing on Disney XD in the USA, the series (along with its lighter, slapsticky, network-broadcast sister show Sophie) was the face of the popularity of Sophie in the United States. The animation for the series was similar to Disney animated television series, The Lion Guard. Opening Sequence Theme Song This song is the introduction to every episode and is composed by London Symphony Orchestra. Lyrics Once upon an enchantment I was created by my fahter I wore a fancy little summer dress with a hat White bloomers, white socks and a pair of the very shiny black shoes I fly through the fields with lovely flowers A magical place I wanted to fly When I got my magical wish Something magical is really happening The beautiful butterflies and birds came to me Lifting me up in the beautiful blue sky I climbed the highest tree Where I can see the most enchanted place I ever dreamed of I'm a good worker with my father I'm a lovely lady-like little lady that started it all They will be magic, they will be fun I’m so happy that I could soar up into the sky I'll do my best to be brave I can imagine a world full of joy I'm the cutest, happiest, littlest girly girl You'll ever met And I'll hugs you and kiss you I'll love you forever Because... I'm Sophie... Karamazout... Episodes Season 1 #The Birth of Sophie Karamazout: Part One #The Birth of Sophie Karamazout: Part Two #The Birth of Sophie Karamazout: Part Three #The Birth of Sophie Karamazout: Part Four #Sophie and the Balloons #Sophie and the Butterflies #Sophie and the Birds #Sophie at the Ballet #Sophie and the Magic Carpet #Sophie and the Lost Crown #Sophie in the Clouds #Sophie and the Tea Party #Sophie in the Wings #Sophie's Surprise #Sophie's Valentine #Sophie in the Sky #Sophie and the Orient Express #Sophie Gets Tricked #Sophie's Magical Christmas #Sophie to the Rescue #Sophie and the Horse #Sophie and the Firebird #Sophie and the Rainbow #Sophie in Toyland #Sophie and the Tornado: Part One #Sophie and the Tornado: Part Two Season 2 #Sophie and the King: Part One #Sophie and the King: Part Two #Sophie in Mirrorland #Sophie and the Crystal Ball #Sophie and the Flute #Sophie and the Violin #Sophie and the Cuckoo Clock #Sophie in Dreamland #Sophie and the Bell #Sophie in the River #Sophie's Photo Finish #Sophie and the Lost Bird #Sophie and the Bullfinch #Sophie Goes to the Moon #Sophie and the Flowers #Sophie and the Rose #Sophie and the Sunflowers #Sophie and the Baby Bird #Sophie and the Lost Puppy #The Romance of Sophie Karamazout #Sophie and the Carnival #Sophie Flies the Plane #Sophie and the Runaway Train #Sophie in the Ballroom #Sophie's Birthday: Part One #Sophie's Birthday: Part Two Season 3 #Princess Sophie: Part One #Princess Sophie: Part Two #Sophie and the Magic Show #Sophie and the Old Oak Tree #Sophie and the Tooth Fairy #Sophie and the Garden #Sophie and the Hot Air Balloon #Sophie and the Stinky Cheese #Sophie Lays an Egg #Sophie and the Pegasus #Sophie and the Swan #Sophie Sets Sail #Sophie Goes Fishing #Sophie Goes to School #The Incredible Shrinking Sophie #Sophie and the Unicorn #Sophie and the Pouring Rain #Dancing Queen Sophie #Sophie and the Easter Bunny #Sophie in the Dark #Sophie and the Bee Hive #Sophie the Babysitter #Sophie Helps Out #Sophie and the Teddy Bear #Sophie and the Alicorn: Part One #Sophie and the Alicorn: Part Two Season 4 #Sophie and the Queen: Part One #Sophie and the Queen: Part Two #Sophie Rides Again #Sophie and the Old Bridge #Sophie and the Thunderstorm #Sophie's Tightrope #Sophie Had a Little Lamb #Sophie and the Gnomes #Sophie Tries Her Best #Sophie and the Billboard #Sophie and the Phoenix #Sophie and the Griffin #Sophie's Day Off #Sophie's Magic Harp #Sophie Knows Best #Sophie Goes Buzz Buzz #Sophie Goes to the Farm #Sophie and the Pot of Gold #Sophie in Wonderland #Sophie and the Painter #Sophie's Symphony #Sophie and the Lost Kitten #Sophie and the Swing #Sophie and the Magical Tree #Sophie's Rainbow Kingdom: Part One #Sophie's Rainbow Kingdom: Part Two Season 5 (Sophie Forever) #Sophie and the Beast: Part One #Sophie and the Beast: Part Two #Bridge on the River Sophie #Sophie Earn Her Wings #Sophie's Disappearing Allowance #Sophie's Journey to the Fields of Waterloo #Welcome to SophieLand #Sophie's Lovesick #Sophie and the Dirty Objects #A Love Letter for Sophie #Sophie and the Kangaroo #Sophie's Fancy Day #Sophie and the Bad Hat #Sophie Joins the Circus #Sophie and the Cows #Who Framed Sophie? #Sophie and the Wolf #Sophie and the Gorilla #Sophie and the Fairies #Sophie in Storybook Land #Sophie and the Boat #Sophie's Gift #Goodbye Sophie...: Part One #Goodbye Sophie...: Part Two #Goodbye Sophie...: Part Three #Goodbye Sophie...: Part Four